


My Personal Sunshine

by LovelyWeatherTonight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyWeatherTonight/pseuds/LovelyWeatherTonight
Summary: “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you, so please don’t take my sunshine away.”It may not look it, but this summary is pretty accurate. Team SSSN is invited to stay at the David’s residence when an unexpected turn of events take place.





	My Personal Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my introduction into Archive. Let’s lay down a few things before we get started. I don’t create fics that I haven’t already written the ending for. I don’t post fics that will never be finished, although, I will update weekly after I announce a new fic I’m working on. Of course your critique is always welcome and suggestions are considered.I also don’t write characters swearing casually, it’s too OOC for me. Finally, please do enjoy yourselves while reading and may the weather be sunny with a side of gray. All characters belong to Rooster Teeth’s RWBY.

Neptune loved spending time with his teammates when they were on vacation. It really shows the growth that their relationship is more than just battling giant robots or black creatures. What’s even more interesting is that they were going to Scarlet's house of all places. The fact that they invited them was astounding. Neptune was excited to be there so much that he’d already packed ahead of time. However, the same can’t be said for his faunus teammate.

“Did you pack everything? Because I’m not calling an airship back to the dorms if you’d forgotten something important~” Neptune spoke with a lilt in his voice to Sun. He was busy stuffing clothes he won’t wear into his duffel bag, along with toiletries and other necessities. 

“Yeah yeah I’ve got everything, just relax. I’m not going to forget anything.” Neptune was doubtful of this until Sun turned his head around to give Neptune a wink and a shotgun click with his mouth.

It took under two hours to fly to Scarlet’s home. It was nothing special, a normal two story house in the suburbs. Sun seemed comfortable in the area while Neptune was astounded to see such a small abode. Sun moved forward to knock on Scarlet’s door but just before he could make contact the door began to open on it’s own, leaving Sun to nearly trip and fall. Sun greeted the host with a hearty tilt in his voice until he noticed who was actually at the door.

“HEY--.....Sage?” There he was, the tallest member of Team SSSN, his stoic behavior unmatched by his serious tone of voice, almost intimidating but also reassuring.

“Hello Sun. Neptune. I made it here early. You can set your stuff anywhere.” Suddenly Scarlet came up behind him and greeted his two, already welcomed, guests.

“Sage! God! That’s my job!” Scarlet butted in and pushed Sage slightly out of the way. “Hey loser. Nerd. I live here. You can set your trash bags anywhere.” How welcoming. Neptune and Sun walk into the living room and notice how neat and casual the home looked.The couch was slightly in front of the back wall and a large television sitting in front of it. Directly to the right of Sun and Neptune was a hallway leading to the bathroom and a guest room. To the far front and right of them was a small kitchen area. Finally, far in front of them was a staircase leading to an upper level. It was slightly contemporary with a very familiar and comfortable feeling. As if Neptune could tell the house was nurtured with love as well as inside it. 

 

 

After a while, Scarlet’s home felt exactly like an average everyday school night in the dorms. Sage was calmly beating Sun at a video game on the television, smiling softly when Sun accused him of cheating. Scarlet started wiping his weapon clean of any rust or grime from lack of use. He started swearing under his breath about the amount of dirt he was cleaning off. Despite Sage’s calm demeanor, Neptune seemed the chillest of the group. It was nice to stay in someone else’s home, what with free food, A warm place to sleep, and of course being surrounded by familiar faces. After Sun pouted from Sage beating him five to two, Sage called it a match and switched the television. A popular action comedy movie was playing. Neptune tuned into it, really enjoying the accuracy of the fighting sequences. Scarlet got up and made popcorn for everyone to enjoy while watching the movie. Sage sat on the far left of the couch while Scarlet sat on the right taking up the rest of the space. Neptune sat on the floor crisscross while Sun lied on his stomach and admired it while he held his head in his hand, swishing his tail with amusement.

The movie had just reached it’s climax when the antagonist reveals to be the protagonist's best friend from the beginning of the movie. Suddenly, without warning, a weather alert popped up on the screen, intervening their movie.

“Attention all residence in the Mistral area. Severe thunderstorms are approaching in your sector from eleven at night until nine in the morning, please check to see if your generator is functional and bring all domestic pets into your home immediately. We apologize for any inconvenience and for interrupting your regularly scheduled program.”

And with that, the channel switched back the ending credits of the movie. Neptune clenched his fist tight and subtly started to tremble lightly. Sun glanced at him with a concerned look, but decided not to say anything. This weather alert was no surprise to any of them given the fact it had been raining all week prior to their sleepover.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! The movie was just starting to get interesting!” Scarlet was outraged at the interruption until Sage put his hand on their shoulder.

“It’s fine Scarlet.” Sage looked at the time on his watch and back to his teammates. “It’s getting awfully late, everyone. I think it would a good idea to call it a night and pick up where we left off tomorrow. Get on your sleeping clothes and pull out your mats.” Suddenly, the word “mats” echoed in Sun’s head as he looked through his things. Everyone else placed their mats down spreading out through the room, Scarlet’s was in front of the couch, Sage beside him, and Neptune beside Sage with a clear view of the night sky through an adjacent window. Sun Stopped rummaging.

“Ah Crap!” Sun groaned at his own folly and instantly regrets not heading Neptune’s warning. All of his teammates look in his direction as he violently rustles his hair at his own stupidity. Neptune stares with a confused look on his face. 

“What is it, dude?” Sun jumped slightly and his face slowly turned a light pink as he scratched the nape of his neck.

“...I forgot my sleeping mat.”

“Didn’t I tell you--”

“Skip the ‘I told you so’ please.” Sun smirked with a pathetic look on his face. Neptune chuckled at the monkey fool. Sage changed into his bed clothes and Scarlet went into the bathroom.

“You can just share a mat with me, it’s big enough for two people, y’know.”

“Alright~! Thanks Neptune!” Sun shouted as he jumped onto the mat and stretched his arms out taking up all the space in that moment to taunt Neptune. The blunette just laughed at the cheeky little grin on his face. Neptune gowned silk shorts and a sleeveless shirt while Sun wore his boxers and nothing over them with a sleeveless shirt also. If it wasn’t for the fact Neptune had been friends with Sun for so long, the mere thought of sharing a mat with another man wearing basically nothing but his underwear on would make him feel overly uncomfortable.

All of Team SSSN got comfortable on their mats. Scarlet had already fallen asleep and Sage turned to Sun and Neptune to gave them a nod before lying down on his pillow, turning his back to them. Sun and Neptune followed his lead and Sun quickly fell into slumber turning his back to Neptune and equally distributing the blanket. Everything seemed fine to Neptune, nothing was stirring and he bet he’d just sleep right through it. Neptune looked out the window with a concerned look on his face before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes, and falling asleep.

 

 

Sun had woken up from the shivering cold. He wasn’t sure why it was freezing all of sudden and he was too groggy to really analyze what was causing it. Sun felt no blanket covering himself. He came to the conclusion his partner had something to do with it.

“Mmm…..Neptune...you’re hogging all the blankets dude…..” Sun waited for a moment before sitting up and turning to look at the blue haired blanket thief. “Neptu--” Sun stopped and rubbed his eyes at the sight, testing to see if he was hallucinating. Neptune was sitting and holding his head under the blankets with his knees tightly packed together, cradling back and forth. Sun was dumbfounded, he couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. The naturally cool guy who makes all the ladies swoon over him with just a wink and a smile, resorted to a frightened mess? And over what?

“N-Nep...tu--” Sun struggles to think of the words as a crash of thunder halts him. After the thunder had faded, Sun could hear Neptune whining and whimpering softly under the blanket.

“Neptune...hey, Neptune…” Sun’s voice turned stern and even more concerned. He reaches over slowly and pulls the blanket from over Neptune’s head. Neptune gasps sharply at the sudden movement. He stared right into the faunus’ eyes who stared right back into his.

“Hey, are you…..afraid of thunder?” 

“Oh uh...no. Not thunder.” Neptune responded fast and sheepishly.

“Then you’re afraid of lightning?” Neptune gives a fake smile back at him.

“No I...I actually think lightning is cool and stuff.” Sun got silent. Neptune wasn’t making sense, if it wasn’t thunder and it wasn’t lightning, then what was making his teammate so uneasy? Another streak of lightning passed and the thunder roared again. Neptune jolted at the slow rising of a tapping sound after the thunder.

“I--it’s not lightning or thunder it’s...the sound after the thunder.” This is nonsense. None of it made sense. Sun gave a bewildered stare at Neptune before slowly coming to the realization of what ‘the sound after the thunder’ actually was. Then, it hit him.

 

“The…...rain?”

“I--I’m sorry Sun, I didn’t want...anyone to see me like this I--know that it’s not cool to show people this side of me and--” Neptune started to ramble. Sun took a minute to look at Neptune who was genuinely scared. The faunus was exhausted, but he can’t just fall back asleep while his best friend is cowering under the blankets. The man thought long and hard about what he could do to possibly help the situation. Sun silently grabbed Neptune by the arm, to Neptune’s shock, and pulled him back onto the mat. He then lied down next to Neptune and held his arm tight around his chest.

“Don’t be scared. I know I can’t really do much to help but, regardless I’m right here with you so...you don’t gotta worry about the rain, alright?” 

 

 

Neptune started to glow slightly red with embarrassment. He was prepared to just lie to Sun and tell him he was fine and that he didn't need any help. Before Neptune was able to speak, another crash of thunder cut him off and he grabbed onto Sun pulling him closer, nuzzling his face into Sun’s neck. Sun exhaled through his nose by the sudden jerk and softened his voice.

“See? It’s okay as long as I’m here with you. Now...try to get some sleep, you nerd.”

Neptune didn’t respond. He didn’t even care that he was mildly insulted. He realized that Sun just being there with him was all he needed to take the fear away. He couldn’t see the lightning because he was so close to the monkey’s body, nor could he hear the rumbling of thunder over Sun’s loud heart beat. Neptune couldn’t even hear the rain over Sun’s soft snoring as he drifted back into sleep. He had his own happy place to cope from the scary rain, his own end to the thunderstorm. Neptune’s very own personal sunshine to gleam through all the dull and dark clouds darkening the room. It was so comfortable and warm, without thinking he began to slowly wander into sleep with a soft light smile on his face.

 

 

The sun was beaming into the living space. Neptune could faintly make out very quiet giggling from around him. As he opened his eyes slowly, he could see Sage staring at him with a straight face and Scarlet holding their gut and pointing in laughter.

“Geez, get a room you two! If you were gonna do that you could have just used the guest room.” Scarlet pointed to the hallway with his thumb, now laughing hysterically. Neptune looked around and realized his current position. The blunette was holding onto Sun for dear life around his neck. Sun appears to have shifted in the middle of the night, shrugging off his shirt, turned from his side to his stomach, and still holding onto Neptune’s waste. He must have gotten hot in the middle of the night because of all the extra body heat. Feeling sympathetic but also embarrassment, Neptune attempts to move away from Sun.

“Oh uh, Sun... it’s morning. I’ll just uh…” Neptune started to shimmy out his position until Sun immediately stops him by squeezing his grip around him tighter and mumbling something without actually moving from his place.

“You’re not going anywhere, I barely got any sleep last night thanks to you, so let them think what they want. I’m still sleeping and I just got comfortable.” Sage sighed as he spoke up.

“It’s no big deal, I’ll go make breakfast while the rest of you...do whatever.”

“Pfft, I’ll help. Leave the lovebirds to rest in peace.” Scarlet interjected.

The others had evacuated to the kitchen. When they had left, Neptune shrugged it off and assumed his place holding onto Sun once more. While Sun had dozed back to sleep however, Neptune solemnly looked out the window, admiring the beautiful rainbow arch bathed in golden sunlight that had appeared after the storm.


End file.
